


Of Inflatable Bananas and Missing Rings

by teaandtumblr



Category: One Piece
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Modern AU, Weekend Away, handjobs, just fluff, this was a challenge fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandtumblr/pseuds/teaandtumblr
Summary: They're like ships passing each other in their own apartment, so Cora organises a weekend away.





	Of Inflatable Bananas and Missing Rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzysurgeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzysurgeon/gifts).



> so I lost all motivation to write so _Zinnianne_ gave me 24 hours to write a 2.5k fic. I have achieved that, with three words over, ha ha.

 

“I hate the beach.”

“I know.”

“I hate sand.”

“I also know.”

“I hate sunlight.”

“I also, also know.”

_ “Cora-san!” _

Cora sighed, looking away from the road long enough to glance at Law. His boyfriend was currently tucked into the passenger seat with an air that was slowly becoming more and more moody. If his grip on his coffee cup tightened any further, it would surely crumple. And Law covered in lukewarm coffee was going to help absolutely no one.

“Come on Law. When was the last time we went away for the weekend?”

Law’s cheeks took on a red tinge. It had to be nearing a year and he knew it. Not that Cora blamed him. He’d been so caught up in work and Law had been buried so deep in studies they barely passed each other in their own apartment. Interactions practically had to be scheduled in. They hadn’t become any less meaningful just...harder to find. 

“I know,” Law mumbled, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth as he stared out the window. “But couldn’t we have just gone to the amusement park or something? Or even stayed home in bed?”

Cora tutted, wagging a finger at him. “If we’d stayed home one of us would have ended up being called in. This way, we’re so far away they can’t.”

“There’s no  _ phone service? _ ” Law yelped.

Cora blinked before laughing raucously, Law scolding him as he had to lean and grab the wheel to ensure the car stayed in its lane. “No, no, there’s phone service.  _ And  _ wifi,” he added enticingly, Law giving a reluctant grunt in thanks. “I just meant, any emergency they have that can wait the five hours it’s going to take us to get back isn’t an emergency at all.”

“Yes, but why the _ beach? _ ” Law pressed.

“As I stressed earlier, it’s not a beach,” Cora pointed out, changing into the exit lane. “It is a  _ resort _ .”

“That  _ contains  _ a fake beach; complete with sand.”

“...yes.”

Law groaned, kneading his forehead. “How is that  _ not  _ the same thing?!”

“It just isn’t!” Cora snapped, before relenting and placing a hand on Law’s shoulder. “It will be fun if you let it be. It’s only two nights. And hey...I’ll be there.”

His boyfriend softened at that, eyeing the road before leaning over the centre console and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I...I am thankful for that bit, yes. And, uh...thank you for…” He made a loose gesture. “This? I guess.”

“You  _ guess? _ ” Cora teased. “Are you thankful or not.”

Law harrumphed, folding his arms sourly. “I already said yes, so yes.”

Cora pinched his cheek. “ _ Just _ checking~!”

“...I hate you.”

“No you don’t!”

 

***

 

In the end, Law had calmed down. As a member of the Donquixote family - even if he despised his brother something terrible - Cora had been given the private wing. Only family members were allowed to stay there and Cora thanked god above that Doffy hadn’t chosen the same weekend to come and stay. He and Law were alone. 

Alone in a private complex surrounded by palm trees, containing a bar, a pool - complete with waterfall because of course it did - and an entry to the manmade beach. There was also their suite, marble floors with beautiful wooden walls, and fans that spun lazily. They’d spent last night wearily unpacking from the long drive before falling into bed, too tired to do anything more. As usual Law had woken mere hours later, trying to be so discrete as he snuck out of bed but Cora had felt every movement. Insomnia couldn’t be cured by a comfy bed. 

Saturday morning was when they’d truly gotten a chance to start relaxing. A cup of coffee in bed. A breakfast of fruits and crepes with various condiments. Even the odd dip in the pool, although Law never lasted very long and preferred to lounge on the side or sit with the waterfall pummeling his back. He’d also balked at the inflatable flamingo in the pool and while Cora found it a tad excessive to grab it by the neck and  _ rip the material apart _ , he also wasn’t going to scold Law. After all, it was strangely satisfying.

But that had been in the morning. It was now well into the afternoon. Cora had planned to take a walk through the complexes many gardens but Law clearly had other ideas. He’d stretched out on the sunlounge beside Cora and then promptly fallen asleep against him. With the limited hours of sleep Law got, he didn’t have the heart to wake him. Plus, he looked so adorable when asleep, those frown lines  _ finally  _ disappearing.

However...it also caused a problem because oh yes, Law was adorable but he was also irresistibly  _ hot  _ curled up there. His shirt was nowhere in sight - hadn’t been for hours and Law was so lucky he didn’t burn easily - one of his legs was tucked in between Cora’s, and his breath was hot against his chest. Or, more accurately, his nipple and god was it  _ doing things to him _ . The final nail in the coffin was not the little shifts Law was doing that gave such delicious friction against his groin, but rather the fact that his boyfriend was half-hard.

Cora squirmed, biting his bottom lip when that only made Law shift  _ closer _ . “You are not allowed to be this hot when sleeping.”

Law didn’t care; not until Cora fidgeted several more times and disturbed him. Golden eyes cracked open just enough to glare at him. “ _ What _ are you doing Cora-san?”

“I-...I-...” he stammered.

Law sighed, shuffling back and stretching, skin rippling in the sunlight. And just like that, Cora  _ couldn’t  _ control himself.

Law smothered a shout when lips abruptly attached to his collarbone, a series of feather light kisses that went higher and higher until a moan escaped him. Normally he would have been ashamed of the sound but they were alone and his mind was still fogged over with sleep. There would be time later to be mortified. Right now all he knew was that he wanted Cora’s lips on him and wanted them to keep doing what they were doing. Cora’s mouth then dipped down, teeth grazing over his collarbone and okay no, Cora could keep doing  _ that _ , thank you very much.

“Ah…! Cora!” Law gasped, wanting to pull away but also dragging his boyfriend closer. “Why?...What’s... _ fuck _ ...gotten into you?”

“Can’t a man lavish his boyfriend?” Cora murmured, voice low and sending shivers down his spine. “Plus,” his hand slid lower, Law’s breath leaving him when his groin was cupped. “You’re already hard.”

Law swatted him away with a scowl that Cora could see through so easily it may as well have been cellophane. “Never said it was because of  _ you _ .”

Cora feigned a hurt face as pitiful as Law’s attempt. “Then maybe I’ll have to  _ make _ it be.” 

Law groaned, slamming his lips against Cora’s hungrily. The younger Donquixote, usually so soft and meek...but there was that harder, cheekier, _bolder_ side to him. Of course there was, otherwise he wouldn’t have kept Law’s interest at all. But that didn’t mean he often got to _see_ it. But when he did... _oh_ _boy_. 

Cora chuckled as he broke away, tongue tracing over Law’s teeth one last time. “ _ Now _ you’re hard.”

Law couldn’t deny it, already aching for release which was so stupid because all they’d been doing was making out. He didn’t realise he was so touch-deprived. 

“Let me make you come Law.”

A stronger man perhaps could have said no but not Law. He couldn’t, didn’t even want to. “Yes,” was what he said instead. “ _ Please _ .”

Cora grinned, hand working its way under the waistband of his boardshorts, eyebrows shooting up a second later. “Commando? Law, I never expected you to be so bold.” 

Law scoffed but it was cut off and swapped to a whine so fast his vocal chords were sure to get whiplash. It was just...Cora’s hand around his cock just felt...magnificent. Wonderful. Exquisite. Every one of those words. And Cora wasn’t helping with the other hand teasing all his sensitive spots while his lips sucked at the skin behind his ear. Law didn’t even have to look to know he was  _ dripping _ . It all felt so good, borderline overwhelming, but he’d never ask for it to stop. 

“ _Please_ _Cora_ ,” he begged as a finger started to stroke his perineum. “So close.”

It was Cora’s turn to groan, shifting to capture his lips once more briefly. “Then come Law.”

And he did.

Came like a slide into cold water rather than being pounded by a wave, eyes sinking shut. His orgasm left his muscles weak, sagging back against the sun lounge as his toes uncurled. He whimpered as Cora continued to jerk him off with lazy strokes until he was well and truly milked dry. He wanted to say it was too much but it wasn’t, not by a long shot. 

A tattooed hand reached out. “Let me…”

Cora shook his head, pressing their foreheads together and bumping noses with him. “Not right now.”

Law frowned. “Why?”

“Because…” Cora’s fingers traced his jaw, touch so, so delicate. “I’m planning to make you come until you can’t take it. And then I’ll make you come again.”

Law groaned. He was  _ so _ fucked. 

 

***

 

Cora wasn’t one to to brag, but in his opinion, he’d done well yesterday. He’d gotten Law off five times, Law an absolute mess after the fourth one. Oh he’d been gentle, but he hadn’t let up. He knew Law loved being teased and pushed to his limits, even if the boy was too shy to say it out loud. 

“Hey, are you just gonna sit there all day?”

Cora lifted his shades to see Law standing on the edge of the pool with what he guessed to be pineapple mojitos in his hand. He gestured to the inflatable banana he was currently lounging on. “Wouldn’t something banana based be more appropriate?”

Law rolled his eyes. “Cora-san, you don’t put bananas in  _ anything _ . It overpowers everything and all you can taste is banana.”

The way his nose screwed up implied that wasn’t a good thing.

Cora waved a hand. “Put those down and get in here.”

Law pouted. “I hate swimming.”

“You can’t hate everything!” Cora cried. “And you enjoyed it enough yesterday!” he added with an accusatory finger pointing at Law. 

He shoved his sunglasses back on and gave a few kicks so the banana floatie would drift away from where Law was standing. He let himself relax, assuming Law would pad back inside and curl up on the couch with a book. 

Which was why Cora cried out in alarm as his banana boat was suddenly tipped over, sending him into the pool with a tremendous splash. He furiously paddled back to the surface, breaking it only to be met with loud laughter. Holy shit, Law was  _ laughing _ . Honest to god and openly laughing. He was gripping the tipped banana and treading water alongside but his eyes were crinkled shut with mirth. 

Cora’s eyes narrowed. “You are  _ dead _ .”

Law just flipped him off. That earnt him a splash. Also? The bigger the arms, the bigger the splash.

“ _ F-fuck you!” _ Law spluttered as he came back up.

Cora merely shrugged. “All’s fair in love and war, Law.”

Law didn’t even bother answering, just punted the banana his way before ducking underwater to come at him from behind. The ensuring wrestling match continued for a good half an hour, both of them getting dunked various times and swallowing more pool water than was probably recommended. But then Law had had enough, fun turning into frustration and he’d pulled away for both their sakes. Cora had let him, knowing when Law needed to cool off. He only went as far as the pool’s edge though, sitting there and letting his feet dangle into the water. 

He looked so gorgeous, Cora’s hand subconsciously moving to the pocket that held the very reason he’d  _ brought _ Law here. A weekend away for the sake of the sake, yes. But also…

Oh fuck no.

Gone. It was  _ gone _ .

The ring he’d purchased three months earlier was gone. 

Yes, perhaps he shouldn’t have put it in the pocket of his boardshorts but the pockets velcroed shut. It shouldn’t have been able to fall out. He needed to calm down, to breathe. He needed to do that before Law noticed something was wrong and asked what that something was. Cora couldn’t lie to save his life and the truth was worse to say aloud. 

Okay, he’d  _ entered _ the pool with it and hadn’t left the pool since; not even to jump in  _ once _ . So therefore, the ring had to be somewhere the pool. It would have sunk to the bottom, the gold band should be easy to spot against the blue bottom. 

Except...it wasn’t. Fifteen minutes later and Cora was still looking, only with increasing amounts of desperation. He had to find it! He had to!

“Cora-san?”

Oh no.

He turned around slowly, pasting a smile on his face. “Yes Law?”

A beat. “What are you doing?”

“I-!” Cora’s hands began flailing. “I...I...I am, uh, just...well you see, I-”

“Are you, possibly, looking for this?”

Law had no right to look so smug as he held up the very ring Cora had been so furiously searching for. “ _ Law! _ ” he scolded, stomping over to the side as quickly as he could whilst waist deep in water. Law hadn’t jumped back in so he must have had it this whole time and how could he not have said? Why had he let Cora panic over a lost engagement ring when he’d-

Oh shit.

Law had found the  _ engagement ring _ .

“Law?” his voice was more hesitant this time. “I...What are you thinking?” There; simple, open.

Law frowned down at his hands, ring cupped in them. “Is this really mine?”

Cora’s jaw dropped. “Of course it is! You think I’d want to marry anyone besides you?!”

Law sucked in a harsh breath. “Cora, you...you want to marry...me?”

He sounded so disbelieving, Cora’s heart breaking. He took Law’s face in his hand, stomach plummeting at the wetness in Law’s eyes. He swiftly thumbed the tears away, pulling Law closer and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Of course. In every life, in every universe, I’d  _ always _ choose you.”

Law’s arms wrapped around him, burrowing his face in his neck. “Yes.”

Cora blinked. “Pardon?”

“Yes Cora-san,” Law repeated, if anything pressing  _ closer _ . “I’m saying yes.”

Every particle of air whooshed out of his lungs once he understood what Law meant. Yes. He was saying yes. Law was going to marry him. “I love you. I love you Trafalgar Law.”

There was a sniff. “I love you too.”

Cora let his head thud against Law’s shoulders. Needless to say, he was a very lucky man. 

 

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! Would love to hear your thoughts and also feel free to leave a kudos if you liked :) .xx Dan


End file.
